Necessary Action
by ashihime
Summary: By now, Jack should have known from experience that one way or another, his clothes would come off. (In which Ashi fellates him to save his life)


Note/s: A really dumb drabble idea I've had in the back burner since forever. Takes place in S5E08. That's all you need to know. There's a naughty illustration in the AO3 one.

* * *

By now, Jack should have known from experience that one way or another, his clothes would come off.

"Where were you bitten?" Ashi asked, her voice calm and controlled as she knelt beside him to loosen the sash of his gi. "Quick! Where?"

"It's umm... _somewhere_." Jack's own voice was strained but it was not because of the painful venom invading his body. Heaven knows he wished it were just that. Ashi frowned, searching the exposed skin of his chest, arms, and legs but finding nothing. She lifted her gaze to him in question.

Earlier, Jack had hastily removed the strange leech-like creature by himself. But because he had turned his back to her, she had no way of knowing where it broke skin. Jack looked away from Ashi's concerned face. He shut his eyes, teeth sinking into his bottom lip, trying to sift through his frantic thoughts.

"Jack!" Ashi cried out impatiently. "We don't have much time! I have to extract the venom the same way you did with me."

Jack made a sound akin to a whimper.

"It's fine, Ashi…" He said, trying to even his breathing. "We don't really need to. I'm sure it'll pass…"

Ashi shook her head vehemently. "We have no way of knowing that and we shouldn't take chances!"

"It's really not that bad…"

" _Jack!_ "

" _Fine!_ " Jack exclaimed. "What _part_ of me have you not seen? That's where it is!"

At first, Ashi was confused, her eyes skimming down the length of his body until they stopped at his fundoshi in realization.

"Oh."

"Yes…" Jack winced in shame. "So I think it's best we wait it out and see— _ASHI!_ "

Her hands began working on the knot of his fundoshi. Jack swatted her hands away but it only served to increase her persistence until finally, her temper snapped. "Stop it!" She yelled. "I am not letting you die because of your foolish modesty!"

Jack tried to protest but Ashi just shoved him down until he laid fully on his back. He raised himself to his forearms to watch in horror as Ashi moved between his legs. "If it helps…" She said as she fumbled with his fundoshi. "You don't have to look."

Jack squeezed his eyes shut the moment the loincloth came undone, the chilly air kissing the skin of his— _it was very cold._

"I see it." Ashi said as though this were a normal occurrence in their day-to-day journey. "It's hideous." Jack almost opened his eyes in indignation when Ashi quickly clarified, "I mean the bite! Not your…appendage."

"...I see." was all Jack could say given the absurdity of the situation.

"It's near the base." Ashi said, her voice not giving away whatever feelings she might have handling his personal matter. "I'm going to start extracting the venom. Are you ready?" She pushed his legs further apart.

What was he supposed to say? _Yes, Ashi. Please. Go ahead and touch me in my most intimate parts._

He settled for a nod instead.

He held his breath, trying to empty his mind, imagining that mystical place of space and time often reached in meditation. He recalled the teachings of enlightenment.

 _Purge all worldly thoughts._

 _Purge all—_

He felt a grip on his cock and composure shattered.

Jack's eyes snapped open in time for Ashi's mouth to descend on his groin. He shrieked and Ashi pulled back in shock before her lips made contact.

She glared at him for interrupting. "Will you just let me do this?!"

Jack chewed on his inner cheek, eyes focused on the hand wrapped around him. She was not yet doing anything but the sight was enough to quicken his pulse. He could feel every throbbing beat of his heart as it pushed blood to his... _oh no_.

Ashi made a startled gasp.

"I'm sorry!" Jack said instinctively, wishing the venom would just hurry up and do its job. Even if it meant facing his ancestors and that one warrior stalker in shame with what _exactly_ caused his death.

"No...this is good." said Ashi as they both stared at his erection. The one enclosed in her hand. "More umm...surface area to work with."

"Ashi…" Jack said quietly, trying for dignity. "Maybe this isn't such a good idea _aah!_ "

This time, Ashi did not bother giving him time to prepare. Her mouth covered the area of the bite—and sucked, her hand slid up just beneath the tip, pushing his cock back to get better access. The other rested on his bent knee. She intermittently removed her lips to spit out the green venom. There wasn't much she could draw out given the uncomfortable position. She had to angle her head sideways each time, her black hair brushing his thigh as her lips worked on his sensitive skin. Jack watched in a stupor. Then, he closed his eyes and tossed his head back, trying to fight the sensations coursing through his nerves. His hair came undone because, just like his clothes, _of course_ it did.

"It's not working…" Ashi said, sitting back on her heels while voicing out the inconveniences of his penis. "The skin down there keeps gliding. I can't hold on properly."

"Mm…" was all he could say breathlessly, half-forgetting his life was still in danger from the intoxicating rush. He could hear his own panting, feel the strands of his own hair sticking to the sweat on his neck and back. He barely heard her when she said, "I'm going to try something else…" But he definitely felt her when she popped his cock into her mouth.

Jack snapped his head back up in open-mouthed wonder as she took him in. All of him. To the hilt. He made a strangled sound as she bobbed her head and suckled his length. He could feel everything. The warm softness of her tongue. The barest graze of her teeth. And of course, the addicting force of her suction. The intensity of such pleasure was unlike anything he had ever experienced in his celibacy and the pain of the venom no longer registered.

He was a drugged man on opium, and everything about this woman sent him to the edge. Without his accord, his hand reached down to touch her hair. Ashi looked up, wide-eyed and surprised, her mouth still on him.

He said nothing as he twirled a skein of black hair around his fingers. Then he combed through the roots of her hair, pushing back her bangs to see her raised eyebrows.

She had stopped moving and Jack lightly pushed her head down in silent instruction. Ashi continued, increasing her speed. The hollows of her cheeks deepened and Jack found himself thrusting up to meet her mouth strokes. Obscene noises filled the air, loud enough to conceal his low moans.

He was close, his muscles constricting as hedonistic thoughts staggered his mind. He cried out her name in his release, his hand still fisted in her hair, forcing her to take his seed.

When he finally relaxed and his hold loosened, Ashi moved away from him and spat out globs of white and green. Jack in his dazed state, could not find the energy to be disgusted.

"I think that's all of it." Ashi said, wiping her mouth with the back of her hand. "Do you feel better?"

Jack sat up, his half-lidded gaze focusing on her disheveled hair and swollen red lips. "I do."

"Yes, well…" She began arranging the leaves on her skirt. "Then I guess we should carry on"—

She barely managed a squeak when Jack grabbed her shoulders and pulled her into a long, insatiable kiss. He could taste himself on her lips but that did not stop him.

He was a grateful man after all and he had to show it.


End file.
